


beautiful

by renard_rouge



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Podcast, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renard_rouge/pseuds/renard_rouge
Summary: beautiful was all damien could think as he stares longingly at courtney.
Relationships: Damien Haas/Courtney Miller
Kudos: 21





	beautiful

_beautiful_ , damien thought as he stared longingly at courtney. 

they were shooting another smoshcast, and the topic was about the things they were most passionate about. now, it was courtney's turn as she'd go on a long talk to how much she likes music videos and how it leaves a sort of impact in the music itself.

damien can shamely admit that he wasn't really listening to what she was saying, instead, he took an interest into just listening to her voice that sounded like a beautiful melody that he could listen to for hours without ever getting sick of it. 

he also tried not to seem as if he was just staring at courtney like she was a masterpiece, which to be frank, damien thought she was. 

he'd stare into her eyes that each had a different color, but that's what make it even more beautiful. sometimes, asymmetry makes the piece perfect and that's the only thing he can describe for her eyes.

he'd also sometimes have a quick glimpse at her lips, not wanting to be caught. but whenever he did, all he could think of was to how her lips would press lightly unto his. how sweet her lips might be, like a sweet treat a kid would beg for. but he didn't want to dwell into her lips very often so that he could easily hide the blush that might form in his cheeks if he thought about it too long.

"hey, damien," courtney whispered, discreetly waving her hands in front of damien's face so as to not make it obvious to ian and shayne.

"huh, yeah?" damien replied, snapping out of his thoughts.

"you okay there? it seems like you were zoning out," she whispered, letting out the most adorable giggle (well for damien that is).

"ah it's okay, i was just thinking about something," damien whispered back, giving a light smile at her. 

"well, try to listen to ian okay? i'm over with my passionate thing if that bored you out," she joked. damien fought the blush that was forming in his cheeks as soon as he realized courtney caught him staring.

"ah, sorry," damien said, embarrased. after their conversation ended, he soon turned around to look at ian, now interested to what he might be passionate about.

courtney inwardly smiled at that, feeling her heart flutter. it wasn't that courtney felt uncomfortable with damien staring at her, she just knew her heart couldn't take it – especially to how her heart skipped a beat when she realized damien was staring at her earlier – plus they were recording so they have to be professional.

 _maybe some time at this week, i could ask damien out on a date. fuck gender stereotypes._ courtney thought, feeling excited as she has a plan for this weekend.

she then turned to ian to listen to what his passionate thing might be as she made a mental note on that date with damien.

**Author's Note:**

> just thought that i'd make a cute one after i did an angsty fic. also, leave a comment bellow to what you liked, i'll also appreciate feedback!


End file.
